When towing and otherwise using a trailer, electrical signals may be communicated between a tow vehicle and the trailer via a vehicle-trailer wiring connector assembly (hereinafter, connector assembly). Generally, the connector assembly includes a receptacle assembly that is physically coupled to the tow vehicle and a plug assembly that is physically coupled to trailer. The receptacle assembly is wired to one or more systems of the tow vehicle and retains electrical connectors. Similarly, the plug assembly is wired to one or more systems of the trailer and retains corresponding electrical connectors. The plug assembly may be positioned within the receptacle assembly. When the plug assembly is positioned in the receptacle assembly, the electrical connectors retained in the receptacle assembly are electrically connected to the corresponding electrical connectors of the plug assembly. Accordingly, when the plug assembly is positioned in the receptacle assembly, electrical signals that originate in the tow vehicle may be communicated to the trailer via the electrically connection of the connector assembly.
The connector assembly and components thereof may be constructed according to one or more connector assembly standards. The connector assembly standards may include dimensions of the connector assembly and components thereof as well as a wiring guide. The connector assembly standards help ensure that the plug assembly fits into and is retained by the receptacle assembly and help ensure that each of the electrical connectors retained in the receptacle assembly is electrically connected with the corresponding electrical connector retained in the plug assembly.
One connector assembly standard provides dimensions and a wiring guide for seven-way connector assemblies. Connector assemblies constructed according to the seven-way connector assembly standard include a central electrical connector and six electrical connectors that surround the central electrical connector. Connector assemblies constructed according to the seven-way connector assembly standard include an electrical connector for a ground, a brake controller, a left turn and left stop light, a right turn and right stop light, reverse (or back-up) lights, a 12 volt auxiliary power, and tail and running lights. There is a seven-way connector assembly standard for round electrical connectors and for blade-style electrical connectors. In general, the round electrical connectors are used in heavy-duty applications, while blade-style electrical connectors are used in recreational vehicles, cargo trailers, fifth wheels, campers, and other types of trailers. An example standard for the round electrical connectors is the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J560b standard, which is incorporated in the present disclosure by reference in its entirety. An example standard for the blade-style electrical connectors may include the SAE J2863 standard, which is incorporated in the present disclosure by reference in its entirety.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.